Get out of my way!
by V.Johnes
Summary: Alex is kidnapped, Tom is losing his mind and Hannah is on his way. (Small crossover with The West Wing and set in about two years in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Get out of my way!**

 **Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Designated Survivor or the West Wing (It's killing me trust me)**

 **A/N: Alex is kidnapped, Tom is losing his mind and Hannah is on his way.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Sir, please!" Hannah was openly pleading him right now. "Hannah I'll say it one more time, get the hell out of my way before I murder you!" Hannah was scared, this was the first time she had seen him this angry, not even when Lloyd went after his family he was this angry.

"Sir I have to agree with Deputy Director Wells." She was so glad that Mike was there speaking sense (hopefully) to the president, her new title still so unfamiliar though took her few minutes before she realized he was speaking about her.

"Mike it's my wife we're talking about here, I need to find her!" the door bursted open, "Kiddo are you okay?" he was relieved to see Jed coming in the oval followed closely by Cornelius.

"Jed, Cornilus! Alex is gone, someone took her and I need to find her!" he was trying so hard to keep the tears back, keep his voice from breaking, Jed placed a hand on his shoulder, "Kiddo, let's go to the other room" he whispered leading him towards his private office "You guys stay here!" he said to Hannah, Mike, John and Cornelius who nodded. Jed closed the door behind them, enclosing them in relevant privacy. "Let it out kiddo" Jed said using the nickname he gave him the first day he met him, he didn't know why but it didn't bother him one bit, being called kiddo. "Let it out." He said Tom turned around starring him with his eyes wide open.

"What?" he was so confused Jed wouldn't and couldn't blame him, he was in a similar position years back, paralyzed by fear, consumed by anger overwhelmed with emotions he couldn't process. "I said let it out, scream yell, cry, do whatever you want, here, with me. And then go upstairs, hug your kids and wait."

"I can't wait Jed! You know I can't!" even though his voice was strong and raising Jed could see the unshed tears pooling in his eyes. "But you have to. You have to wait, threatening to murder Hannah, screaming at Mike, at John, what good will do? John has the entire FBI looking for Alex, not to mention half the secret service, CIA, NCIS and every other armed federal agency I can think of." Jed saw him ready to protest his logic, he knew he was "Look kiddo I was where you are, remember? My daughter was kidnapped, so I know the feeling I really do and I don't want you to do the same mistakes. Trust me let it all out and then go up to the residency, let me and Cornelius handle it, don't make the mistakes I did!"

The two men locked eyes for a moment; it was all it needed though for Tom to break… and he did.

 **A/N: Buckle up… more to come. TBC**


	2. Sequel

**And his heart stopped…**

 **Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Designated Survivor .**

 **A/N: Sequel to "Get out of my way!" When he saw Mike running in his private study the expression on his face… he knew… and his heart stopped…**

 **Enjoy!**

When he saw Mike running in his private study the expression on his face… he knew… and his heart stopped. Hannah and John were running behind him smiles on their faces and something inside him felt as if he was alive again.

"Did you?" he didn't have to finish his sentence, Mike knew and he nodded making the smile on Hannah's face grow. "I want to be there. I want to be there when you get to her." He knew this was dangerous and he could already see Mike frightened by the thought alone "Mike I'll wait in the car till it's completely clear, I'll do anything, I just can't wait here. I have to be there, Alex needs me there." Begging, that's where he ended up, begging Mike to let him go with them. "Mike, if we put him in a Kevlar vest and baseball cap in the back seat of an armored car, or a van he'll be fine" Tom was watching Mike and Hannah, he was never more thankful for her quick thinking as he is now.

"Fine, BUT I want you in a bullet proof vest, a baseball cap and lying down in the back of an armored car until we clear the building, you hear me?" Mike's face was stone cold, this was one of the most difficult decisions in his life, knowingly putting the president in danger but he also knew Tom, good old Tom who would stop at nothing to be with his wife.

"I'll do anything Mike… I just need to be there." Mike nodded yes and Tom felt his heart beating for the first time since he entered the room…

 **A/N: Again we've got more, it's gonna get worse before it gets better. TBC**


End file.
